User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 2 - Black Magic - Episode 3
Welcome back again! So, I can definitely see that we haven’t gave ya any coach challenges… Well, today is the day! In this episode, I want you to make a fanmade Just Dance coach. It doesn’t matter if you don’t have skills or do. I won’t judge skills in this challenge but your ideas and inspirations instead. Your song is “Feral Hearts” by Kerli and it’s the one you’re currently listening to. The vibes I want you to express are the ones connected to the monsters’ bright side. This bright side is fairytales. So, I really want your coach to look ethereal in a way. There are also some stuff I’d like you to include : A white element Any headwear Long cut fabrics ( when saying long cut, I mean just flowing. “Burn” coach is an example. ) Whoever won’t include these stuff above, will lose points. Also, your coach can be of whichever sex you want. Send your creations before Sunday night. It’s elimination night! NOTE!:Since many users have been confused by this, I will explain more clearly. The dungeoneers will HAVE to do the challenge too. They won't be particicpating in the Community Vote nor the Butterfly Challenge. Well, in a few episodes, I'll add up everyone's challenge scores and the one that has the most points will return to the game! That means that this challenge's score will be added to your total too. BUT, after one of you returns, the dungeonees that will be left in the dungeons, will be eliminated for good and without any other chances. It's still a competition and the fight hasn't ended for you neither! As a Social Butterfly challenge, your goal this time is to find the number between 0-100 that I have in my mind. The person who will get the closest to this number without overpassing it, will get the butterfly jar. Again, if you overpass the number, you won’t win. BUT, if everyone overpasses the number, and only in this case, then again the one closest to my number will win. As a host, I promise that I’ll keep the number I just thought and won’t change it to anyone’s benefit. .' '. in The dungeons: HeypplsOfficialAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png DCHookeAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png JustJaumePS4AvatarSeason2Dungeon.png JustVladik4kidesAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png ToalsAvatarSeason2Dungeon.png Witches: Bunnylove14AvatarSeason2.png SabrinaCarpenterLoveAvatarSeason2.png TheEmmaShowAvatarSeason2.png Zombies: JDisbaeAvatarSeason2.png SonGotan25AvatarSeason2.png Voo-doo dolls: JD4SURVIVORAvatarSeason2.png MatusmatiAvatarSeason2.png YoSoyAriAvatarSeason2.png Vampires: MikeyRocks33AvatarSeason2.png SatoTheScientist101AvatarSeason2.png StartomasAvatarSeason2.png .' '. .''' '''Good Luck to everyone! BTW, ask anything in the comments. Also, the competitors can copy/use their avatars within the wikia. But if you use an avatar not meant for you or if you're not a competitor, it'll count as stealing. .' '. .' 'Community Voting ended at this point : Bunnylove14 ( 8 ) TheEmmaShow ( 0 ) DemiLovatoFan44 ( 1 ) JDisbae ( 5 ) SonGotan25 ( 0 ) JD4SURVIVOR ( 1 ) Matusmati ( 1 ) YoSoyAri ( 1 ) MikeyRocks33 ( 5 ) Startomas ( 2 ) SatoTheScientist ( 0 ) 'Social Butterfly Challenge Results' The winner of this episode's Social Butterfly Challenge is ... .' '. JD4SURVIVOR! Congratulations! The number I chose was...... 66! Well, JD4 gave me a 53 and it's the nearest of all of the number I was sent. Someone may just had a 67 but I said that if you overpass the number, you're disqualified... Well, Congrats! You just earned a +3 boost to your teammates' Community Vote scores! ' *I'll post a chat screenshot with Master Hydraffe to whom I gave the secret number as evidence that I didn't change it and he'll reply to my post with his screenshot.' That makes their scores : JD4SURVIVOR ( 4 ) Matusmati ( 4 ) YoSoyAri ( 4 ) Congrats! .' 'Call-Out The most unwanted part is finally here. All the competitors may please stand before me. I will now call your names one by one depending on your performance on this Episode with best to worst. Called first with best performance this week is : 1st . Bunnylove14 . Again! 2 times in a row! You just earned a cup of magic tea to share with your teammates and get a +3 points challenge score boost! '''You got both the highest Community Vote and Challenge scores! I really liked your coach cuz it was pretty "dreamy" and fairy-tale-"y". Especially the fabrics! I gave ya a 8,5/10.... '''You pass to the next phase! 2nd . Matusmati . '''This coach is SO good! Well, the colors were a bit too bright but your idea and especially the fashion is stunning! I gave ya a 8/10 because of the colors tho. You got a 2/10 from the community which is a score you have to do sth about. Also, there's a +3 boost from JD4SURVIVOR! '''You to the next phase! 3rd . JDisbae - JD4SURVIVOR - MikeyRocks33 . '''You are all here with the exact score of 12,5. I'll call your names to judge separately. JDisbae. - Liked your coach but I'd really prefer a different theme. A forest one would fit a lot better. I gave ya a 5,5/10 and you got a 7/10 from the community. JD4. - You automatically get a +3 for winning the SB challenge! Also, your challenge score is a 7,5/10. I really liked the colors and fashion of your coach! The movement, the pose, the clothes.... Everything! The community gave ya a 2/10. MikeyRocks33. - You also get a 5,5/10 from me. As I said, I don't judge skills but ideas instead. Well, I wasn't a huge fan of your color combination... Anyway, the community gave ya a 7/10. '''You all three pass to the next phase! 4th . YoSoyAri - TheEmmaShow - Startomas . '''You are all here with the exact score of 10. I'll call your names to judge separately. YoSoyAri. - I found your coach a bit off the boat. It had a witch vibe but this Challenge calls for a dream-fairytale one. I give ya a 5/10, you got a 2/10 from the community and a +3 from JD4. TheEmmaShow. - I really liked it! I gave ya a 7/10 and you got a +3 from Bunny! Well, your coach was pretty good! I'd like a bit more melancholy but it still is good. BUT, you got a 0/10 from the community... Why? Think of that... Startomas. - I really really liked the fabric's motion. Why the light effect in front of it though? Anyway, you get a 6/10 from me and a 4/10 from the Community! '''You all three pass to the next phase! 5th . SonGotan25 . '''I think that your coach was a bit too plain. I'd like more focus on her fashion as JD coaches really have to do with that and we know it... Anyway, it wasn't the worst you could do but definetely not the best. I gave ya a 5/10 and you got a 0/10 from the community too! Watch out for this! '''You pass to the next phase! 6th . SabrinaCarpenterLove . '''Well, I'm a bit dissapointed. You just went like " I don't know who to do this " and you let the challenge completely down. Well, honestly, I'd prefer you handing me a 3 year old child drawing than nothing. You pass to the next phase thanks to Bunny who got the highest Challenge score. '''You pass to the next phase! 7th . SatoTheScientist101 . 'No challenge, zero votes. '''Sato, you are eliminated. '''I don't have many things to say so I'll go ahead. You will be moved into our dungeons and I now bet that ya'll know how it works. Good Luck to you! 'Dungeoneer Activity Update That makes a total of ( Challenge from ep 1 + Challenge from ep 2 + Challenge from ep 3 ) : HeypplsOfficial : 0 + 0 + 0 = 0 ''' '''JustJaumePS4 : 0 + 0 + 0 = 0 JustVladik4kides : 7 + 0 + 0 = 7 DC Hooke : 0 + 0 + 0 = 0 Toals : 5,5 + 0 + 4,5 = 10 .''' '''Currently in the lead : Toals .' '''Newly moved into the dungeons : ' '''SatoTheScientist101 : 7 + 0 + 0 = 7 'Episode 3 - Creations' ' areallybadfanmade.png|'TheEmmaShow''' drass.png|'Startomas' Feral Hearts Square.jpg|'Matusmati' Feral Hearts.png|'YoSoyAri' Feralhearts.png|'SonGotan25' FeralHeartsSquare.png|'Bunnylove14' - 1st. JDisbae coach.png|'JDisbae' tgdgchallenge3.jpg|'MikeyRocks33' coachEp3FeralHearts.jpg|'JD4SURVIVOR' '''.